User blog:L1242092/Type-effectiveness chart (unofficial)
This type chart is unofficial and based off of similarities and anticipated changes to the type-effectiveness chart of Pokémon from Generation VII. Show/Hide Chart Changes to Types Here are all of the changes I made to the chart above compared to the Pokémon type match-ups. * Name changes ** Grass -> Plant ** Flying -> Air ** Ground -> Earth *** Inherits Rock's resistance to Fire. ** Poison -> Toxic ** Steel -> Metal ** Dragon -> Ancient ** Ghost -> Spirit ** Fighting -> Brawler ** Psychic -> Mind ** Normal -> Typeless * Removed Rock and Fairy * New type: Light ** Potentially analogous to Fairy, but different enough in concept to warrant an original approach. ** Mostly thought of as the physical effect of light. ** Offensive *** Super-effective against: Water (dries out), Dark (eliminates by its very presence), Ice (melts), Brawler (blinds) *** Resisted by: Plant (plants grow with light), Light (just more light), Earth (absorbs, blocks), Metal (reflects), Mind (bends) *** Ineffective against: None ** Defensive *** Weak against: Plant (absorbs, blocks), Earth (absorbs, blocks), Metal (reflects), Mind (bends) *** Strong against: Fire (creates light), Light (just more light), Brawler (nothing tangible to fight) *** Immune to: Dark (light can not be affected by an absence of light) Goodbye to Rock and Fairy, Hello to Light Possibly one of the most impactful changes to the whole chart is the absence of Rock. Fairy's exit is less meaningful since two types it was super-effective against are still covered by Light, and I don't believe Ancient to be as conceptually strong as Dragon. Rock going away is a big win for things it was super-effective against that aren't covered by Light, which includes Fire, Air, and Bug, and a big loss for things that were super-effective against it, but not Light, including Water and Fighting, which both are now weak against Light. Fire and Air are actually tremendous winners here as not only were they weak to and against Rock, but Light has poor match-ups against Plant, Earth, and Metal, which can be good match-ups for Fire and Air, and good match-ups against Water and Ice, which are effective against Fire and Air. I believe all of the reasons given for levels of effectiveness above are valid, except for one: Plant being super-effective against Light. I don't see plants as posing any major threat to light or being able to manipulate light, so them being super-effective against it feels like a stretch. However, I do this for balance reasons and explain it away with the absorption and blocking idea. Without it, it seems like Plant has too few advantages and Light has too few weaknesses. Since there's a convenient way to solve both of those problems, I use it. Though confirmed to be analogous to Dragon, the Ancient type had been claimed by some to be similar to Rock. Under a different set of changes, it could have been that Ancient and Light would replace Rock and Fairy respectively and just trade a few of their strengths and weaknesses around. Hayds126's Type Chart To reflect the type-effectiveness matchup theories of Hayds126 here. Show/Hide Chart Category:Blog posts